goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guy9374eesback
Welcome to my talk page! How to leave a message: #Click on the Leave Message button. #Then, click on the thing saying "Normal text" or else. #Choose "Heading 2". #Type the title of your message. #Press enter. #Now type your message, then sign your posts typin four tildes (or clicking the signature button, next to the "abc" stroken). Messages: Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Grounded Videos page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Memy9909 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 21:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey there's some user called SuperMalechi and he likes barney and Barney is for babies Infobox Here, . Paste this: }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#AAAAAA;" Too many parameters | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} EternalBeast 11:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Paul Please do not edit Paul. Thank you. Hey I'm neither a Warren fan or a Warren hater, but I just don't care about him that much. Why don't you respect Warren fans' opinion on Warren and stop doing grounded videos? [[User:Eggium|'Eggy' Soulster]] 16:15, October 7, 2013 (UTC) 00:06, December 27, 2013 (UTC)~oh, I noticed you was being featured00:06, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Trinityhayes (talk) 00:06, December 27, 2013 (UTC) A reply I do kind of respect the Warren Fans' opinion, but his plagiarism, give me a break. I stopped doing grounded videos, but I don't know if Guy will. Caleb40043 (talk) 10:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Caleb40043